


Janimals

by memocha cappuchino (ScarletDeception)



Category: AU - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa, Friendfic au, Re:kindle - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeception/pseuds/memocha%20cappuchino





	Janimals

You sighed.  
This was ridiculous.  
Absolutely fucking ridiculous. You stared at your reflection, frowning. You had been somehow convinced to wear a goddamn janimal.

You turned to Pam, who was happily dancing in her's, a pink zebra, and jumping on her bed. She was enjoying it, at least.

You sighed. "...Alright, can I take this off?" You asked. Pam looked surprised, then fell on the ground and stared, outstretched on her back on the floor. She looked up at you. "But-- I got them as a present." She said, seeming sad. You knew it was an act, but you sighed. "Fine. But never again." You said.

Pam looked happy, getting up and flipping on a screen on an iPod, playing you two's favorite playlist you two filled with vocaloid and dance gavin dance. You watched her hyperly running around.

...Sometimes it was like you were the older here. However, you let her have her fun, sitting on the couch and watching tv as the 20 year old woman ran around in a janimal.


End file.
